


Soup and Love

by vhsrights



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AND SWEET, F/F, Momily, Soup, Tumblr Prompts, because they're sick, em gets to take care of jj and henry, it's super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhsrights/pseuds/vhsrights
Summary: “Careful baby, it’s still really hot. I don’t want you burning your tongue okay?” Emily watched closely as Henry went in for a spoonful of the soup.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Soup and Love

“Careful baby, it’s still really hot. I don’t want you burning your tongue okay?” Emily watched closely as Henry went in for a spoonful of the soup. 

“Mmm Emmy, I love it! Mommy’s gonna love it too!” His words were stunted by short, sharp coughs as he turned away from the pot. 

Emily cooed after the young boy, wrapping his fleece blanket with the large, emblazoned Lightning McQueen tighter on him. She ran her hand gently through his matted hair and picked him up. His semi-long blonde locks drooped into his eyes in the front and flew in every direction in the back. He shined a large, loving smile at the brunette and made sure to show all of his teeth. It was how he had smiled ever since Emily had done it with him at the dentist, helping him getting a checkup like a big boy. Emily grinned back at the child and then brought her nose close enough to brush his, playfully joking with the boy. Henry giggled and then set his head gently against Emily’s shoulder.

Her heart melted at his display of utter trust. She had still not gotten over how she had moved in 2 months ago, taking her new life entirely in stride. Henry was a large part of her world, and she knew that she would do anything to protect him and his heart. The boy had gone quiet against her, but Emily remembered the hot spoon still in his grasp. 

She pulled the spoon away from him slowly, making sure not to stir the obviously exhausted boy. He had come down with a rather nasty cold and managed to give it JJ the next day. All of that had left Emily the head caretaker in charge. She wanted to do everything well, knowing that this first time would set the precedent, and Emily would be damned if she let anything slip past her. 

She gently stirred the soup, one that she had learned from watching cooks in her childhood that was reserved for her sick days, and wafted its engulfing aroma. The nostalgic scents of chicken broth, various spices, and tomatoes filled the kitchen. Emily smiled at her success and prepared to pour the soup out. Pressing a kiss into Henry’s hot forehead, she set the boy down. He whined slightly in his half-awake state but didn’t do much more than that. Emily made quick work of setting aside the food she had prepared, deftly pouring soup into bowls and arranging small sandwiches beside them. 

Just as Emily was about to wake Henry up to help him upstairs, a cacophonous sound echoed through the baby monitor. JJ’s harsh coughs and weak grunts sounded in the kitchen and awoke the little boy. Emily could hear the restlessness in JJ’s voice and picked up speed. She gathered everything on a tray and ushered Henry upstairs ahead of her. 

The boy pattered up the stairs softly to not disturb his mother and due to his lack of energy. He carefully pushed the bedroom door open, making sure that Emily could make it through. The pair spotted the blonde laying under a heap of covers with her nightstand covered in tissues. JJ’s body shivered before she let out a loud sneeze. 

“Mommy!” Henry caught a look from Emily and drastically turned down his volume. “Mommy, Emmy and I brought you soup! It smells and tastes so yummy! The soup is gonna make you feel all better, Mommy! I pwomise! Emmy said so!”

Henry spoke quickly to his mother who had made the effort to become more attentive. She looked paler than normal with her eyes sunken, but her two favorite people easily brought some of that light and excitement back. JJ pulled her covers back to let Henry scramble in beside her and threw Emily a loving glance. 

“Careful baby, you and your mom are still sick, okay? I brought you guys soup and bread butter sandwiches to eat.” She set the tray down on the nightstand and waited for JJ and Henry to get situated. 

JJ leaned towards her for a delirious kiss and Emily laughed.

“Babe, I can’t kiss you. You’re sick! Trust me, I really want to but I can’t risk all of us going down. Someone’s gotta hold down the fort!”

“Mmm, no. I want a kiss from my girlfriend, so come here.” JJ coaxed the brunette over and pulled her in for a short kiss. They only pulled apart when Henry spotted them and started acting all grossed out. 

“Okay, okay. Here is your food, guys. Piccolo, what do you want to watch?” She grabbed the remote from the far side of the room and made her way back to the bed. 

“Oh, oh Emmy sit next to me! Umm, how about Cars? I know Mommy really likes it, so I think we should watch it because she’s sick too.” Emily laughed at the boy’s request and nodded before playing the movie from Netflix.

She wrapped her arm around the two blondes and watched her family eat their food with thankful grins plastered on their faces. They had been no less than amazing in welcoming her into their lives and she would be forever grateful. 

“I know what you’re thinking, and I love you too babe. You absolutely crushed this, and I don’t think Henry has ever had a better sick day. You’re perfect, Em. Thank you, for being you and everything else.” JJ turned slightly to the brunette and noticed a sliver of a tear in her eye. 

“Jayje, I love you guys too. You two are my family; my forever actually. Today has been just perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @vhsrights for more stuff like this :) enjoy!


End file.
